The Creatures Among Us
by Many Oranges
Summary: The Wizarding World will soon be under it's greatest threat thus far: beasts vs beings. And neither are going to leave without a fierce fight. The worst part is that some are so blinded by prejudiced thoughts, they might struggle to distinguish the difference...
1. The Employment

A short, and bespectacled female was wondering aimlessly on a winding road: nothing but silence surrounded her, which in her mind, was rather useful. It provided the perfect conditions for thinking. Not just any thinking- hard core, strenuous thinking. Candance Furgor was pleased to admit she did this when ever she seized the opportunity and somewhat enjoyed it, no matter how often it could reduce her tears, overcome her with happiness of flood her, drown her even, in confusion.

It was no question why; her father had always done the same, and used real life example that showed his logic. For example, he was reluctant to visit the doctors despite the various speculations the family had about his colourful medical issues. He spoke wisely to his daughter: "If I am not diagnosed, I don't really have it!" It always brought her chuckles and she had eventually become accustomed to believe this herself, in everything she did. If she didn't face it, it would never be there. Sometimes, this was why she avoided strong thinking, but moments like this one compensated for them and calmed her, as well as frightened her. Still, she knew she had to face these issues one time or another.

She didn't really have much intent walking down this road were the curbs were covered with crispy autumn leaves, and the wind blew.

None.

Well, there was something rattling her brain, which she had procrastinated about doing for what seemed like decades when sadly, it was only a week. This task would be an embarrassing one, considering her lack of experience and very low self-confidence when addressing people she had barely spoken to. But she was doing to by her own desires. Broken away from her apprehensive reverie, she noticed a snarl like sound in the bushes.

_Don't even fight it, little girl (f_or someone who was already struggling with confidence, this was not especially helpful). Instinctively, she threw her right hand down to her right boot, grasping something that would appear to be a normal stick retrieved from a tree. Her breathing was momentarily uneven, but still quiet, and her eyes were flickering with small indications of fear. _This could either be your downfall, or your up rise, depending on the path you chooses._ Interesting. Particularly strange, she noted, since nobody lingered in the bush. She'd tactfully dropped her notepad nearby so as to have a discrete excuse to investigate. Always a curious one, this Candance. A waver of relief carried over her, before she resumed her walking- but with added speed from nervousness. As she walked, she wondered if perhaps anyone had noticed her reach for her 'stick'. Thankfully, she didn't need to use it, or have it brandished, else she'd be severely punished by the governing community.

* * *

Deciding to quickly forget this snarl, which she had noted down at the back of her dog-eared parchment, she walked on eventually reaching a secluded building on the side of the street. It was decrepit to say the least, with vines hanging from the decaying window ledges.

" 'nything I can help you wi' sweetheart?" grunted a bloated fellow sporting a seriously ominous clock and a crumb- filled beard. His dusty, yet perfectly spherical eyes stared the teenager down before swiftly looking up again. Admittedly, she was intimidated, but she would have to interact with the rest of human kind without her mother's help when she left home, so why no start now?

"I think I can manage, sir," she muttered. "Thank you,"

"Say," _Oh dear_, she thought,_ must I gage in more conversation with this stranger?_ "What's that thing sticking up from your boot?"

Startled that he'd been so observant, she ruffled her papers to look distracted before acting as though she did not correctly hear this question. In seconds, a cover up formulated. "It is my little brother's, sir. I was going to get the...bus... to pick him up from school. He's very _superstitious_ about having his mossy old thing to play with..." Hopefully, she had fooled him. She new full well she had not got a brother as of yet: her Muggle mother was pregnant.

He laughed, something so great a raucous, that it felt to have shook the ground. Revoltingly, his warm and vile breath covered her face as she tried to chuckle with him. Even so, she could not find whatever he found amusing, funny. "You're having a laugh right?"

"No," she stated very firmly. "I assure you this is not intended to be amusing.

"In that case," he calmed down with heavy, sickeningly close breaths before pointing a chubby finger down at her wearing boots. "You might wanna bring a actual stick, and not a wand!"

Astonished he had caught on, she whipped her Irish Phoenix wand out and brandished it with wavering confidence. She was serious. No, of course she was very weak at obliviating even the simple minded, but she was was scared of what to do; she felt entirely threatened. Mustering all the strength she possessed she utter the incantation. "_Obli-_"

"Whoa there, sweetheart!" Candance stopped dead in her tracks eyes flickering with uncertainty, but frankly, she wouldn't really desire to be thrown out of school for under-age magic. "I wouldn't panic," he whispered, leaning in closer than she felt comfortable. To assert her dominance, she leaned backwards, and tried to grain as much height as was possible- it was very unhelpful to say the least, but even so.

"Step away from me," she began, fiercely. She didn't want a muggle to murder her: although she was happy to live in harmony with them, and be amused by their creative inventions, she would be rather embarrassed as a ghost if she were to have been defeated by a non-magic person. Perhaps she was just getting ahead of herself.

"I apologise for frightenin' you. I've got me a wand too!" he boomed, spitting and chortling at her embarrassment. She hushed him immediately afterwards.

Candance ducked towards him, her back to the muggle street. "Do you really want to announce that to everyone? Huh? I was trying to remain discrete, but apparently, you are not,"

The monstrously sized man dimmed his laughter to a minimal and became serious, all of a sudden. Candance hid the small smirk from feeling of respect she had earned from someone evidently much older than herself. Perhaps her confidence should remain like this all the time. "Sorry, I didn't notice my volume. The name's Edgar Lymouth, pleased to meet your somewhat, startled acquaintance!" Although he was a ragged and smelly bloke, she was obliged to deliver him the same equally warm grin that he gave her. For some reason, it was rather nice to be in the company of someone of your own kind, for once. You just felt more...whole.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to protect myself, and you know...the entire wizarding world." She felt her breaths return to their normal pace. "My name is Candance Ophelia Furgor, witch- Muggleborn-, and I'd like to call myself a fan of magical creatures..." her words wondered off. At school, she was generally regarded to be quite obsessed when it came to this topic, which would odd as it was a subject that was seemingly unpopular. She supposed she was worried about this old man's approval. When suddenly, she realised she had revealed too much before confirming anything. She stepped back, her wand firmly pointed. "Prove yourself...please, if you would," _far too nice, you idiot._

"If you insist, Miss Worry Wart," from his cloak, he comically revealed a rigid and exceptionally long stick. It must have been at least thirteen inches. "It's unicorn hair. _Expecto Patronum!_" he whispered the incantation.

"Edgar, sir!" she gasped, both impressed and annoyed at his lack of care for the muggle environment. Undeterred by the beautiful owl that cooed gently and flew around her body, she silently squealed. "Put that away right now! We're going to give ourselves away,"

"Are you kidding? They never notice anything around here." He placed it firmly away before pressing onwards. "So, can _you_ do that?"

Scoffing with envy, she turned away. "No, definitely not. I can produce a slip of silveriness at best. Besides, even if I could I wouldn't show you because I don't have complete trust in you, and I am not going to be responsible for giving us away." She shyly watched her long feet. "

"Hm, wise girl. I'd bet my hat you're in Ravenclaw!"

"No. I'm in Hufflepuff," unnoticed by Edgar, was a gloomy tone to her voice. "But I'm more than fine with this. I do sometimes wish I was in Ravenclaw. I nearly was, but I am a Hufflepuff- one of the most loyal people you'll ever meet... I'll take that hat now, please..."

"I like your style, kid. And I don't doubt you on that last part, for a moment. Come on, so tell me, where was you headin'?"

* * *

After several minutes of detailed explaining, the scruffy man escorted her into the decaying household. Candance was subconsciously standing close to Edgar than she would have desired, due to the unruly amount of small insect beasts scurrying abruptly amongst the creaking floor boards.

Around the building were old portraits, their disrupted residents glaring at the two magical humans. Most grunted in utmost disapproval though a small portion just glanced with curiosity. Candance's heart was pounding in her chest, and she tried to maintain calmness. Edgar, however, was unperturbed by them and whistled tunefully as they approached some steep stairs leading to an underground area of the building. Dust fell from the ceiling, covering the majority of her glasses. _Blasted dust_ she thought scornfully, and began to fiddle with her spectacles as she descended the unwelcoming staircase.

As they neared the bottom, laughing voices could be heard faintly over the whirring of the wind on the weak structure.

"...and that my dear, is a Pygmy Puff, a incredibly endearing creature! It is special because they are friendly and give warm and fluffy hugs to their owners!" a light and tunefully voice giggled. The light of the room they entered was a soft golden glow, and the roaring fire place had beautiful embers awaiting to give Candance the warmth she had so been deprived of in her journey here.

She soon realised the voice belonged to a seemingly pretty woman with exceptionally blonde hair that cascaded neatly down her back. In her arms, she cradled a small toddler, who resembled the child who stood clasping onto her loose trouser leg. _Twins,_ Candance pondered amusedly, _this must get awfully confusing_. This woman was someone who she regarded to be a wise lady whom she admired from a younger age.

"...Mrs Scamander, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Candance felt herself bow.

The lady looked upon her curiously, but no less happily and lowered her children before a small display of fluffy creatures. "And who might you be?" A small necklace made up of wine corks lay upon her chest. Her jumper was a loud selection of bright colours, contrasting with dark coloured unicorns.

"I'm Edgar Lymouth, this little girl was looking for you...something about a job?" with one hearty thump on her back Candance was thrown forward towards one of her many idols. She couldn't believe she was really here. All the anatomical pictures of creatures, and declarations of equal rights. Similarly, there were an abundance of papers across a desk- sitting next to Mrs Scamander's wand!

"My...my name is Candance Furgor. I just wanted to see if perhaps...maybe- if you wanted to- you would perhaps have some jobs going?" she was stuttering and felt absolutely infuriated with herself. How dare she humiliate herself in front of someone like her! _Gosh, she probably thinks I'm a fool_.

Slowly the woman came toward the younger female, smiling. "I think Headmistress McGonnagal might have mentioned you before. What OWLS do you have? It's important I ask, but really dedication is what I'm looking for..."

Nervously, she flickered through her notebook to ensure she did not announce her results incorrectly. "For the core subjects I received four Exceeds Expectations, two Oustandings, and one Acceptable. Then I chose Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. I got an 'O' in my Care of Magical Creatures, for the other two I got 'E's," Candance looked up to see whether she'd earned approval. Apparently, Mrs Scamander seemed sufficiently impressed.

"You have done extremely well so far, Miss Furgor," she nodded, and then turned around to pick up some papers from her desk. "You like magical creatures, hm?"

"Yes, very much so. It's my favourite subject in fact,"

"What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff...you know, I will try very hard if you offer me a position, Mrs Scamander. I really will..." _Great, now you sound needy. _Mrs Luna Scamander looked her in the eye with the ghost of a light grin wavering across her pallid countenance.

"I can see the determination in your eyes. I get the feeling you seek happiness in your relationship with creatures..."

"Yes. Yes, I think I do."

Nothing more was said for some time, besides she short introduction of her three year old boys Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. The Edgar man exited the room shortly after Luna had asked Candance to read through a copy of a guide she had written herself '**A Detailed Guide Towards Being a Caring and Thorough Creatures Worker'.** It was a collected group of notes for feeding at different points in the day for maximum content with the creatures. Tips on how to approach larger creatures, and small diagrams she had neatly written demonstrating the structure of the areas in which the creatures are given space. It was a captivating book, and as Candance found herself engrossed in these notes, Luna watched with amusement. To her, this was definitely the girl she had advertised for in the Quibbler. Although along the way she would need to teach her how to be happy with herself. She did not need to be such an insecure person.

An hour or so passed quickly before Luna pressed on the political side of the workplace.

"Do you parents know you are here?"

"Oh yes," Candance assured her, gleaming dreamily at a poster on the ways displaying the variant of dragons that existed globally and their different strengths. "They're Muggles though, so it took a lot of persuasion. However, they were happy I was being a more mature lady in getting employment alone,"

"Tell me about your wand. From my perspective, you seem to be a outwardly quiet and peaceful person, but this is more than you let on. You're actually a lot fiercer and independent when you need to be. I can tell your head is buzzing with ideas and thoughts a large percentage of the time," her soft voice as she alerted Candance brought silence to her. Never once had someone so deeply assessed her traits, or so accurately. Still, she was humble and decided to answer to her request."

"Oh...um, Irish Phoenix core. _Augureys_ I believe they're called. I was told that it was seemingly uncommon. Could even be tropical..."

Luna nodded with reflection. This would be a rather fascinating employee. "Sometimes- I read somewhere- that the owner can harbour wisdom and a free-spirit. Do you care for adventure?"

"As long as it is in healthy doses, and for a good cause. Then yes, adventure is where you find friends and strength."

"I could tell you a thing or two about someone I've met who was quite the adventurer. A bit like yourself... For now, you should return home. I am sure your parents would be worried. Please, if you wish to take up the job I would e more than happy to give it if you can start tomorrow?"

Candance breathed a sigh or relief. She already felt close to Mrs Scamander. Perhaps closer than her friends at school in some cases. Something about her immediately makes you want to trust her, and she has this way of talking to you. You never feel intimidated around her. _Wow, I feel like an equal to someone who helped destroy Voldemort and wrote one of the most fascinating creature books with her husband. _With glee, she rose from her seat on the ground, and wave goodbye to the two distracted little boys.

"Yes, please. I suppose you're right. I'll see you tomorrow, boss!" she ran from the room as quickly as possible. She felt a bit light-headed, but consumed with courage having achieved what she have strode out for.

Who was this adventurer? Logically, it could be herself, or Harry Potter with whom she is close friends. However, having heard of his tale one too many times, she was expecting something a little more interesting.

* * *

**Thank you for starting this story. I thought, since Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: the Movie Trilogy is estimated to be released in something crazy like 2017, I would venture in to my own story of this. **

**Which leads on to my next question... who do we think the adventurer is? Is it too obvious? Well, we'll find out soon I suppose...**

**Please leave a review or some constructive criticism for improvement, and I strongly apologise for any grammatical mistake, which I will edit with the next chapter. **

**Thank you! :D**


	2. Market Place Disaster

Somewhere in the outskirts of the Kentish area of England, the annual Wizarding Summer Market was taking place. Over the past decade, a yearly tradition had been adopted where each family shall contribute to a stall and show what they have to offer to the rest of the community in the hope that they learn the value of sharing. It was argued against for the first three years where it was deemed childish, but eventually when small concerts and gaming stalls opened younger people began to enjoy it, along with their families. There was always a beautiful mixture of scents from the area: fresh fruits; Cockroach Clusters and Liquorice Wands from the sweet stalls; the grassy and odd smells of wood from the area dedicated to broomsticks and building materials; the dustiness of the second hand book auction.

This was the childhood of all teenagers in the area, and was notably important to none other than Isaac Equiorious, a pure blood teen whose only dedications in life where to play Quidditch and own a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon. He knew these could be viewed a poor goals to want to achieve, but his family had a thing for wizarding sport and he adored their traditions.

"Isaac, stop staring and get on with something!" snapped his mother, Louisa Equiorious. Having been previously married to a selfish man, whose obsession with money drove her away, she feel deeply in love with Isaac's father, John and never stopped loving him since. However, because Isaac's scatty little brother, they had been late for their stall. This year, they had decided to make small creature figurines with their aunts and uncles, and cousins.

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring the place," he muttered, before grudgingly stepping of the vegetated wall, and attending to a petite little girl who was besotted with a little his cousin Angela had crafted. He noticed that her ginger hair was brighter than most, and she delivered a little smile. "Hello there, young lady. That pixie is very pretty, is she not?"

Ignoring the hassled comments flooding from his mother's mouth, he grinned at this little girl's gleaming face. "How much is it?"

"For you," he picked it up, and examined it. The figurine was a female pixie, with shimmering blue skin, sparkles distributed generously across the arms and legs, and belly. "A couple of galleons- if you take good care of it!"

"No, no, no..." bickered a man and his wife who were approaching rather quickly for Isaac's liking. He felt bad for speaking so informally with the little child- perhaps he was just intimidated far too easily. The husband, who were circle shaped glasses was wearing a posh blazer which indicated he was obviously very well-off. And the wife: Isaac became star-struck. It was none other than Ginny Weasley, former member of the Holyhead Harpies! He breathing stopped for a moment before realising the little girl must be their youngest child. "Lily does not need another toy..."

"I beg to differ! This one is a souvenir, from her trip to Westgate-on-Sea, Harry. She's never had one of these before. And you let James get that painting of a Quaffle..." Ginny was attempting to be persuasive and eventually husband Harry Potter gave in, just in time for them to be face to face with Isaac; a lanky Hogwarts student who felt completely inferior, but acted as though he wasn't.

Isaac put his chin up, and smile on. "Good afternoon! I see you daughter has spotted this wonderful pixie! Ah yes, she can have it for two galleons since it's considerably small..."

"Hm..." Harry seemed reluctant. "Alright, Mr..?"

"Equiorious, Mr Potter-sir,"

Interrupting his sales, his over enthusiastic mother stepped in to fierce shake the hands of the parents, who seemed to grudgingly return the gesture. "Oh look at you too!"

"Mum..." Isaac groaned. What was worse, was his nine year old brother stepping onto the scene. The black haired trouble maker was embarrassing him!

"I like that pixie too," he added, childishly to Lily- who was roughly the same age. "I think you should by it. It's pretty, like you,"

"Oh dear, sorry about him. Osias doesn't think before he speaks..." Isaac said hurriedly. To his shock, the famous couple disregarded the comment completely, besides a short bout of laughter afterwards. Two galleons were handed over sooner than expected, and then they left. Apparently they were feeling exhausted having spent all day hunting for their two sons. They had rather peculiar names if he remembered rightly. Albian Severear...or something and James Serious? Odd like his brother's name: his father named _him_. Mother gave Isaac a more discrete name. His middle name though, Rafferty, was given to him in honour of his comedic Uncle, on his father's side. A little on the unique side, but he liked the originality of it.

He carried on for the next few hours, getting into various quarrels with his less-than-amusing dragon bogey of a brother, and being hurried about by his dad, who was keen to visit several Quidditch stalls. Until he had apologised for very obviously shoving his younger sibling, he was not allowed to accompany him. It was going to be a long day then...

* * *

In the Forbidden Forest was a pack of seething werewolves being rounded up by a cloaked somebody. He was hissing profusely at the all, and whipping them into action. They were shocked that the Cruciatus Curse had even been brought up once or twice. Although it was remarkable that they could be controlled by anyone, they were in severe pain and no body was helping them. They were lucky to desert the group if they formulated a serious plan of action.

From above, all that could be seen were fleshy groups of muddy brown and red. From the slits in their skin, and the dull howling- pleading on their part- it could hardly go unnoticed, yet it did. Over the course of the three months this abuse had continued to on for, five had died, and been thrown into a ditch with another. Some of the group elected to be this way forever, but others were human when there was no full moon, and so they had to watch each other- barely clothed- bleeding and drowning in their sorrows.

Most were too weak to do anything. Most did not understand why they had been brought here, but they were always being monitored by those who believed themselves superior. Those pathetic, ruthless wizards.

Every now and then, without their 'masters' knowing, they would dare to sneak glances upon the tents of those controlling them. Sometimes, going as far as to cause small rips in the fabric: this ending in severe beating, of course. For some though, the thrill of causing them anger and infuriation, was the only fun they had.

"Psst," growled one, to another in their sleeping area. He was clinging to his infected ear, groaning in some sort of pain, but trying to do so privately.

He registered a sharp look of anguish from whom he was communicating with. The other werewolf clearly did not wish to talk, in fear that he would be beaten. "What?" he spoke hastily. This one was currently in human form, curled between a thick layer of itchy fabric, the trauma playing before his eyes.

"It's me, Charlus!"

"How nice of you to greet me," he whispered, his hateful sarcasm causing emotional pain from Charlus, but he remained persistent.

"I know. I was wondering, Victor," he checked around. "Would I get in trouble if I went and found my family?"

"Yes," he said simply before turning the other way to indicate a conclusion to their conversation.

Charlus was annoyed that Victor was unwilling to converse; how could they all survive if they did not keep themselves sane and as a team? "Why?"

"Are you stupid?" Victor shuddered: "They'll rip you to pieces, and your family too. I tried it a week ago- no I'm not even sure where they're located anymore. Give up, dreamer! We lose,"

With nothing to say, Charlus returned to leaning painfully against the tree stump. He wiped some blood from his chest and used his yellowing claws to draw what resembles a half-moon with three spikes, and two curled lines between each. He was sure that he hadn't given up hope, even is his 'friend' had. Even if, his 'friend' hated him, he was going to do everything with the little energy he had stored left to take down 'the Abusives'- as they were secretly named amongst the group. He'd do it or die trying, as far as he was concerned. Charlus Thickskin was not entirely intelligent, but his strength had long since been underestimated.

* * *

Laying in deep thought was the now employed Candance. Her seventeenth birthday had not arrived yet, which aggravated her slightly: worst, she had to go a full Summer without magic. This was indeed the worst new she'd heard, but still could not argue that a job at Luna Lovegood's new Creature Clinic was nothing to sneeze at!

Her wand was lying in it's respective box beneath her bedroom college of popular Muggle bands, and television shows. She didn't want to look at it, as it teased her- though it reminded her of the fun she would have when she returned.

Pictures of her friends from primary school were dotted evenly, mixed with moving images of her Hogwarts counterparts. Her favourite was the picture of her closest friend, Gina violently spitting out a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's Bean. This was a favourable memory from her third year. Another picture that always brought smiles to her face was one taken with her twit of a friend, Fredrick Peters- a half-blood. They irritated each other, but enjoyed it. In the image, he was fiddling about with a quill whilst unbeknownst to him, the ink from the pot was dribbling all down his potions essay. Thankfully, he hadn't gotten too far into it, but she new that he was seemingly peeved after this.

What bothered her mostly about being a Muggleborn, was that she couldn't tell her cousins, and her neighbours' kids. When Candance began her accidental magic at the age of five, there was a serious amount of explaining to do when she accidentally set Mrs Jones' brown mullet aflame. It was rather entertaining, but resulted in their mind's being erased, and the Furgor family offering compensation towards a wig of her choice. Despite the humiliation, Candance was able to discover her abilities. Now she felt like a secret storing traitor.

"Honey," called her father, trotting up the stairs. "I brought you something!" A smile graced her bored face at her father's excitement. He entered the room, momentarily glaring at the wand and then her.

"Hello, Dad," she said glumly.

"What's the matter? What happened to Can-do Candance?"

"She realised how she can't do magic out of school until June next year. _And_ how stupid that nickname is!" she giggled.

"Well," he used his mobile phone to present a picture of a elaborately decorated cake displaying the number '42' across it. It was a serious of layers with golden vines wiggling and edible miniature boats floating on the sides- her mother's birthday would be approaching shortly, and her navy past inspired this cake design. "I'm having this delivered in a couple of weeks- don't tell your mother," he whispered cheekily, impressed with himself.

"Good job, Dad. She'll like it- and eat all of it, no doubt!"

"Now, about your grumpiness. You've spent a few years without magic, why get upset now? You've got the best of both worlds! A muggle television," he pointed sternly to a small box partnered with a remote control. "And bloomin' powers for crying out loud! How is that something to whine about?"

"I just miss Hogwarts, and my friends. And I hate that this is a secret. It's a stupid idea keeping a secret. Why are we scared of Muggles? You're just a nice as we are!"

Heath Furgor seated himself near her pillows and stoked her back. "I'm flattered that you think that. But take Mrs 'Fire-Hair' Jones for example; she'd probably get you imprisoned or trialled for demonic witchcraft or something. Some people just don't accept it. You're my daughter, so I've learnt to. It's life,"

"I got a job," she added randomly.

"Great! Is the pay good? Does it get you good galleony things?"

"Galleons, dad and I'm...not sure yet. I think so...I'm going to be a doctor's assistant. But for creatures,"

He was fascinated with his daughter's career choice. Inside though, he was scared something magical would happen to her dealing with these odd species. "So like, cool ten legged lizards and things that can fly?"

Candance was overcome with amusement at the misunderstanding, but carried on. "Yes. Something like that!"

"Now, you're in trouble for laughing at me. And you're going to be sentenced to tickling as punishment..." he said this firmly, whilst point his finger towards her face. She feigned shame for a moment.

"You'd never do that- I'm too old,"

Ten minutes later, she was red faced, heavily breathing and clutching her stomach on the floor. Evidently, she was wrong. She loved her father. Even if he was a Muggle.

* * *

After four hours of stubbornly deciding that an apology was not in order, Isaac finally gave in. The other stalls were beckoning him to purchase from them, and he had forewarned a friend he was there. Beforehand, they decided that they would meet by the Dirigible Plums stall, where _his_ family would be frantically bagging their home made fruits for the hungry people. His friend was not there though.

"He's gone looking for you, dear," his friend's Aunt Helena alerted him. To his disappointment he had spend half an hour walking about in-between a maze of friendly families and squealing children. He knew he couldn't wish for fresh air, considering he was already outside. A rest was well in order at this point so he stepped out of the stall area, and over to a medium sized stage where _more_ people were gathering, chatting animatedly over something he'd never heard about.

When he'd bustled his to the front, a deputation of middle-aged singers were singing as they exited the stage, carrying plump toads on their arms; the same could not be said for all. The clumsiest stood out by chasing his toad off in the wrong direction, through the audience, whilst simultaneously trampling an elderly spectator. On to the stage, arrived a thin woman grinning devilishly as she pulled a long an Acromantula. All eight legs were bound with ropes and all of it's eyes were sullen. The crowd roared with excitement.

" 'ere," the tall lady began. " Is an Acromantula. Dangerous, feisty and intelligent. Say hello to the crowd, now Timothy," she jabbed the poor beast with a stick and it gnawed in her direction. Ignoring the distress it was in, she dared to continue. Isaac knew exactly how this would end up. Still, the crowd were captivated by this huge creature. The way it's body was five times larger than the woman's was comical indeed, but how could they feel so happy to see it suffer. _Come on!_ Isaac screamed in his head. _Stupid beast, tell her you care or something. I'd give her a good talking to if I were you. Salazar's sake, eat her or something! _Isaac was beginning to feel riled up.

"Now now, ladies and gentlemen, he can bite, but he's a friendly one. He loves music," her long face indicated for the music to be played. Celestina Warbeck came on straight away and the woman was using several charms and wand movements: the beast began an eight-legged tap-dance. _Why is no one else saying anything? Why are they cheering? It is neither clever nor entertaining!_

Getting cross with everything meant he was fatally distracted. Consequently meaning the advances of his 'lost' friend would go unnoticed and take him by surprise-

"Ah!" he squealed, attracting numerous angered glares. "What are you doing, Ace? You sly piece of thestral dung!" he whispered, so as to not annoy the public once more.

He pretended to be strongly hurt by Isaac's choice insult, before returning to his cocky self. "Just reporting for duty, officer," he gestured a salute.

"I've looked for you for ages, where were you?"

"...um...I don't actually remember." Ace scratched his sandy mop hair, and then his suitably shaped nose. "All I remember is that it was stupidly boring. I couldn't tell you about me because my old man was giving me a lecture about why it is rude to sleep through something he find's interesting. I'm here now though, aren't I?"

"Sadly..." Isaac was irritated by how his friend could always be so careless sometimes.

"Watch it young man...wait...what's that spider thing?" He too appeared slightly annoyed by the incompetence of the skeletal witch. "She very ugly," Ace stated simply, without consideration.

"I know," Isaac nodded disgustedly. Her emphasised facial features were not the image of beauty by a long shot. "That sad Acromantula, though, looks embarrassed and pained."

Agreeing slightly, Ace pulled his wand out, ensuring it was unseen by those enjoying the performance. "_Confundo!" _A small jet of light went unnoticed and hit the woman marching about with her 'pet'. She stumbled to the side, releasing the ropes from her bony fingers. For a moment, the two seventh year friends were chuckling, before the Acromantula decided he was well an truly free. Then, disaster struck. "Serves the troll right, I suppose," Ace wandered off as though everything that was happening, was not.

The Acromantula was booming towards members of the jeering crowd, and threatening to bite them if they did not step away. Women were running towards and gripping to their nervous husbands, causing havoc. _The revenge wasn't even dangerous, really._ It had not attacked a soul, staying the better creature in all. Ace had forgotten to place his wand away though. And now, he looked stupendously suspicious. A moron their age noticed- Kieren McClaggen from school- decided to announce his suspicions to the entire premises.

"Ace, you really are an idiot sometimes," Isaac didn't even know what to tell his friend at this stage, having known him be this way since they were five. They immediately ran around the stalls away from the vengeful crowds, tripping clumsily over people's items and accidentally pushing past little children.

"They're gaining, mate," Ace pointed out, ever so kindly.

"Cheers. You know, I think your act of kindness has nearly made me forget how you have gotten us into complete-"

Ace stuck out his arm, to stop him in his tracks before shoving him under a couple of empty barrels. He felt the dripping of left over Butterbeer on his hair. _How pleasant. _A few minutes later, he lifted it, revealing only his cautious eyes, which detected no one who wanted to kill them for ruining the act.

Both of them emerged to find the area had been isolated, probably due to the fact a killer spider the size of a mountain had been released. Despite Ace's attempts to make the event laughable, Isaac was still concerned about where his family were and what they would say. Before he could though, a spindly hairy thing lingered on his shoulder, causing it to tense. When he looked behind however, he was confronted by Timothy, the Tap-Dancing Acromantula.

"I am forever in your debt, gentlemen," Neither of them could speak, and Isaac shuddered, aware that one of the _eight_ legs had rested on his clothes. "What you have done has released me from _her_ hands," he added scornfully. "My name is actually Lazarus. Timothy is a dreadful name for someone like me," he cracked a smile,

"I-I...my name is-"

"My name is Ace, sir," _he'd clearly plucked up more courage. That, or he wasn't feeling sick because a giant spider almost cuddled him. _"That's Isaac. He's the one who noticed you in the first place, I just thought... the woman deserved it, you know?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Isaac nudged his friend. "I think he would considering his... treatment by her," he feared that if he were to touch a sensitive topic 'Isaac Flambé' would be the next meal served at the Web Diner.

"No, no," Lazarus grinned. "She did deserve it...I have to go now," he ran of in a rush. They realised why when nosy Daily Prophet reporters appeared and took blinding images while asking wild amounts of questions. Ace's parents Mr and Mrs Yearns were steaming with fury, and Isaac's little brother blew multiple raspberries indicating he was in for big trouble when the paparazzi had left. _Let the excitement begin, thanks to my good buddy_ Ace.

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter :)**_  
_

**I think I am growing to like Isaac and Ace already; they're a bit like the Marauders, huh? I definitely like Candance's father, who is a classic Dad, if you ask me.**

**Thank you, please review and let me know of an errors which need to be corrected. Sorry about them. **


	3. Outrage and Disappointment

If Luna remembered correctly, this girl...Candance recieved about three outstandings in her Ordinary Wizarding Level's. An impressive feat for someone who seemed intensely distracted. Although, admittedly she was an intelligent girl. She was protective, peaceful, ambitious, and assertive when need be. A strong female was definitely a good person to take the job. It was going to ensure that women were well presented in this field.

Not to mention they beacon of hope gleaming in her little brown eyes when requesting the position. Dedication was there, there was no doubt. Dreams that needed to be fulfilled must be fulfilled and so Luna felt so incredibly obliged to offer her the job. Her appreciation for animals and her general understanding of others were kindly qualities, and she understood why she was a Hufflepuff. Though uncertainty lurked within her. Her wit does not lack, she merely dumbs herself down when around strangers and those who do not seem to appreciate her full intelligence. And of course, her wisdom was far beyond her age, some might say. Maybe Ravenclaw was more suited to her, but she would refrain from prying into the life of a young teenage girl.

Luna was sitting with excellent posture, admiring her two young children playfighting. Sometimes, she could not fathom that she had children; she could have never imagined such a perfect family of her own before now.

A bell, recently installed, chimed as the bushy haired girl with whom she was close friends with entered the Creature Caring Clinic.

"Good morning, Hermione," Luna chirped dreamily. Hermione was rather distracted.

"I have a question about something," she straight out asked. "Would you understand if I said Teddy Lupin was a metamorphmagus?"

"Why of course, Harry told me so himself. His mother worked for the order- she was one too,"

"Well, now I am worried about him, he's trying to turn himself into some peculiar things..." she said, rather quietly.

Curious, Luna welcomed her friend to sit on a pillow beside the fireplace. "Go on,"

"Well for starters, I think he wants to be a werewolf like his father. He has complete control over his actions, b when he becomes a wolf, but even so. Sometimes he converts into dangerous creatures... I believe he may have attempted to become a boggart once..."

"Is that so..?"

"Yes. It was unsuccessful. I am scared it is because of his lack of _real_ family. I can't confront Harry because Teddy was too afraid, and I promised I wouldn't. I was just wondering- is there anything I can do do lessen the effects: maybe convince him otherwise?"

"Well, some Calming Drought probably wouldn't hurt..." Luna seemed perplexed by this predicament. Teddy Lupin had not appeared to have naughty intentions when she met him once during Christmas celebrations at the Weasley household. She moved into the potions cupboard and pulled out a small vial of the potion required. "Apart from this," she handed it over to Hermione, who finally calmed herself enough to take in the new surroundings. "...I don't really know what else. As long as he doesn't hurt anybody; he is unlikely to lose control. He was born this way!" she smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you, Luna. I tried to do research myself, before I abruptly intruded. Say, this is quite a decorative service you have going on here," she chortled lightly.

Walking over to pull the fighting toddlers apart, Luna replied: "I would hope so. It took three weeks, four days and seven hours to do. I'm trying to hide it an a Muggle town, to keep it available for only trustworthy customers. I've been debating as to whether apply for a fireplace, for Flooing."

"You should make this more public- for the wizarding world of course. What do you offer? My children having been nagging about getting their pets _checked_ or something for years..."

"Well," Luna scavenged around some old leaflets and pictures of her new family. There was paper flying everywhere after a few minutes, and Hermione had to ensue the Immobulus charm to stop herself from receiving a rough paper cut. "Here," she provided Hermione with a booklet with moving pictures of owls being bathed, to Hippgriffs being examined. Perhaps the information she had collected whilst adventuring with Rolf had given her a much clearer perspective on the anatomy of creatures. She hoped Luna the very best. "We don't change them though- unless they are uncharacteristically aggressive or active. I would not wish to harm them; I can give advise too."

"As you did, regarding Mr Lupin. Did you manage to fill the position?"

"Yes. The Quibbler picked up a girl going into her sixth year at Hogwarts; a Hufflepuff. She was shy, but intelligent. She harbours the passion for creatures, and their care of course,"

Hermione seemed unsettled by Luna's certainty. After all, she had only just been introduced to the female. For all Luna knows, she could be trying to harm them, or control them. Of course, it was unlikely considering that she was a member of Hufflepuff. Although, it did not eliminate the possibility of her turning out the same as Zacharias Smith. "Are you sure...about...her?"

"I don't think I've been more certain about anything regarding my work before. She needs the experience anyway. You're welcome to meet her, because she agreed to begin some work arrangement today for the rest of the Summer?"

"I haven't eaten, and I've got to arrange something with children. Plus I have hundreds of paperwork to fill in what with everything in Ministry being busy..." This saddened Hermione, deeply. She was reluctant to see Ginny, given that she was always too busy, and _her _work always consumed her life. Just once, Hermione desired a day away from the children. And she was independent and hard-working enough to deserve this.

"I can provide lunch if you wish, it would be my pleasure. We have much catching up to do, and I have to tell you some of my father's interesting Quibbler entries. He's certainly decided what he knows is fake and reality now and his articles are probably favoured more frequently,"

"I may just take you up on that offer, Luna!" Hermione sighed happily, before excusing herself to send a Patronus to Ron alerting him of her whereabouts for this day.

* * *

Isaac sat crossed legged on the living room rug, soaking in the sweet smell of happiness, before he was whipped with the cold spell of reprimanding for something that was not his fault, and yet he _still_ had a reasonable explanation for it. The chandelier on the ceiling hung over him, casting a rainbow of light in his direction. It was entirely ironic. He shuddered deeply, and the prickle creeping up along the back of his neck was a good enough sign his mother and father lurked around him. Swallowing largely, he sat with baited breath, as his parents stormed in.

They did not shout however.

Simply, the threw a hefty copy of the Daily Prophet towards him with a bad temper. He needn't look up to feel the steely glares and grimaces from his mother and father. Instead, he cautiously turned to the front page, where a moving image of Ace and himself, surrounded by the debris of their Annual Market and looks of shame wiped indefinitely across their guilty faces. The headline read: **Troubled Teenage Twosome Set Acromantula on Innocent Crowd**. It had exaggeration and misinterpretation written all of it (metaphorically) and Isaac was speechless.

**It was the 21st July, at Westgate-on-Sea (Kent, located) where this adolescent pair caused trouble to up-rise when they endangered their fellow residents of the general area. Many agreed the the damage was traumatizing and devastating, and they did not so much as issue even an informal apology. **

**We are informed by the locals that whilst a perfectly happy Acromantula- trained specially for this particular environment- performed, the two lurked in the crowd with evil intent. They released the beast intentionally, having cursed it's trainer to put her off caring for it. **

**Francesca Winters, the trainer spoke, in tears, to our reporters: 'we had such a close relationship, me and my spider. Though, I mustn't weep. Although they severely injured my hip in the process, I would hate to get them into trouble- boys will be boys'. We could not extract more information, as she deserted to scene in an extremely emotional state. **

**Following the mass attack from the Acromantula (which has been described to have terrorised children, killed and adult and banished several of the eldest members in the community, for good), the efforts of the many residents were found to be in vain. The two boys, Ace Gregory Yearns (left) and Isaac Rafferty Equiorious (right) ensured the beast destroyed everything in it's path. Luckily, their parents were on the scene on time to capture them and disarm them. There punishment will soon be decided. **

_This is a pack of dirty rotten lies. _Unless, he had his memory removed, the trainer was unharmed completely after Ace used the spell and the spider was in a state of distress. It was a plain sight, surely. The audience members did not become injured, and the spider had not personally banished any of them, as it refused to communicate verbally with any of them. Some of the children suffering from fear was the only part of the article that was truthful. That and their names and location being identified correctly.

Shortly, Isaac's nostrils flared angrily; his teeth made a grinding sound which invoked concern from his parents who quickly lost their disappointment in him. He controlled himself, though, and allowed his demeanour to return as impassive as he needed it to be. Funnily enough, he had no reason to care for what his parents did with him- as long as he knew the truth at heart. If the opportunity arises, he _would_ try to provide evidence to support his side. Until then, he thought it useless to beg and plea.

"I don't know what to say Isaac," his mother sighed, defeated. "I know the Profit tells a despicable amount of lies, but I was there, you were there- the acromantula was there. It seems pretty truthful to me,"

His father grumpily sat next to him. "What makes you believe you have the right to attack everyone?"

"I don't," Isaac said monotonously, so as to prove he was uninterested.

"Exactly!" John Equiorious cried. "Never should you do this...but...it does seem very pathetic how it ended up being you two,"

"I agree completely and whole-heartedly." Isaac nodded, not an emotion on his face, but his words very passionate. In his heart however, he was seething and reddening. If only they knew. He couldn't be bothered to tell them because the amount of times he has accidentally got into trouble and they do not believe him, has shown him that they don't have too much faith in him.

Carefully, as if to not provoke her son, Louisa placed a warm palm on his cheek. "Tell us what happened. No lies, please,"

"Fine. The spider was being abused with ropes and charms. I noticed, as did Ace. We thought it amusing to get revenge for..._Timothy_ by charming the lady enough to release her hold, but not so much as to even graze her knuckles. Then, that McClaggen from school told everyone we were evil- we were chased after this. Then we hid, and we were shortly found by you and half a dozen reporter looking for trouble. That is all,"

Silence, and palpable disappointment reigned high in this living area. These were two completely different sides of this story, and Isaac knew this. He understood the consequences for ruining the fair, but not for helping a beast with the same rights as rest of us. Normally, he didn't worry about creature usage, though the scornful look in spider's eyes was enough to suggest his discomfort. Especially with the sore marks on the weaker, rope-tied areas of its legs.

"You tried to do a good thing, you say." His father seemed sceptical about this. "Which one of you cast the spell?"

"Ace,"

"Did you forget that the spider would have been released?" _That's it. I'm in an interrogations office, now. _

"When Ace confunded the ugly woman-"

Isaac's mother gasped with horror. "You mustn't speak that way abut other's!"

"-he intended to make her trip or something. Do something _she_ didn't want to do. We did not presume she would lose her grip on the rope. Which, was causing the spider pain, I might add."

"You may not add, you man. I'm sick and tired of you getting in trouble." The parents looked sadly at each other, regretful that they would give yet another punishment to their foolish, trouble making son. "Although you tried to do a good thing- and we will try to make that much clear with the authorities- you have caused havoc, you were not thinking smartly, and you have apparently caused one or two deaths!" His father ended, his tone rather as though he was talking to a little child. _Oh how you infuriate me sometimes, father. _

"It didn't communicate or injure anyone, except me. It spoke to me and Ace about how it was thankful and he owed us sometime before he pottered off somewhere." Isaac was fighting a losing battle here. He was starting to realise now that maybe _Ace _had caused an unnecessary amount of trouble. Even if a punishment did come up, it should not be to Isaac surely!

"Son, I think you tried to do something good without thinking. Although it was valiant talking to an Acromantula, they are dangerous and there is nothing believable about what you claim he says about you. It is illogical. I know you wanted to be the brave Gryffindor you are, but sometimes consideration for other's lacks. I think we'll stop you talking to Ace for some time, and cancel your subscription to _Quidditch Heart_ until school starts up again," his Mother said, a look of defiance on her face. At school, her parents were Ravenclaws and so today they were reluctant to believe things that didn't co-ordinate with their text-book knowledge.

His father concluded, on a happier suggestion: "You could always make some more local friends, or try community service. Perhaps, me and you could write a letter explaining the poor well-being of the beast. It would be good for you when concluding your NEWT on Care of Magical Creatures?"

_I don't even know why I took that: I just want a pet dragon, but all we learn about are Flobberworms, and feeding Hippogriffs. _"What? Apart from Ace, who can't really help what he does because that part of his brain is whizzing about in his head, where am I going to find another person my age?"

"Excluding Muggles?"

"Well- I hadn't thought of them. But I meant someone I can talk to about magical things..."

"Honey," His mother revealed a copy of their local wizarding paper the **Captain Coast Post **which had several clubs advertised. "Why don't you take up merpeople searching at the seaside, or attend this new Chocolate Frog Card Club?"

"The second club will be made up of first to third year babies. Merpeople? This is insane, that's a pathetic excuse for a club."

"There's something else here. Local Quidditch Tournament?" His father looked engrossed and very excited. "Sixteen to eighteen year old Keeper, and Beater required. Oh look, and eight to ten need a chaser still- Osias could come too!"

"I thought you didn't want me to have fun?"

Distractedly, his Quidditch obsessed parents waved the matter off momentarily. "Oh and there's even space on the forty to fifty year old team!"

* * *

Candance was thrilled to pieces when she woke up after first visiting Mrs Scamander. For the first time, she would be given a chance to work in a clinic designed for the creatures she'd always dreamed of meeting. As an organised person, she loaded a small shoulder bag- enchanted with an Extension Charm (something she did prior to the holidays, to avoid ministry interrogation- and filled it with scraps of old images and posters she used for revision at school; booklets filled with theories and speculations which she would hopefully discuss with Luna, if she was curious; and a list of things to do when she has a break, or conversation runs dry (yesterday's Daily Prophet, some children's book about a Thestral who got lost, and a list of activities she engaged in that are of Muggle decent).

Another matter to be dealt with immediately, where he choices of clothing obviously she had to look smart, but no less prepared for anything practical. She decided on a light brown set of dress robes, and old pair which she rarely wore. Neatly, her hair was tied back into a posh bun and her glasses polished tidily. Despite all this preparation and effort, Candance still had this feeling she was missing three quarters of her items: which was funny, seeing as she had not been required to wear and bring anything in particular. _It'll be her way of testing my commitment and intelligence_ she thought, _and I will prove my worth. _

A hour later, she hurrying down the street, straightening her robes and checking her bag. The street was less quiet this time, but not so busy she was noticed sticking her entire arm through her pouch sized bag. Why she was half jogging was beyond her, seeing as she was five houses away and a quarter of an hour early.

The carefully opened the door to the secluded building, and made her way past the aggravated portraits. Though this time, instead of hearing the motherly voice of Luna, she heard someone else too.

Ignoring the bell which showed her entrance, two happy faced filled with pumpkin juice and pasties, turned to face her. Luna, of the two, called her over to the small table she had set up and asked her to eat something if she wished. The other had extraordinarily bushy hair and was looking at her oddly.

"Hello, Candance. This is Hermione Weasley, a close friend of mine," Luna announced, and the two shook hands. Hermione seemed to be warming to the girl. It was her spirited presence and her lack of confidence that proved she is not a threat to Luna.

"Hello," Candance uttered shyly. Hermione was seemingly pretty and famed for being a female, Ministry power. Once again, Candance felt inadequate but tried to hide it.

Hermione offered her a goblet of juice, and a seat between the two of them, whilst they secretly inspected her attire.

"Why did you choose this set of dress robes?"

"Wha-? I- I guess because it was smart enough, but dark and old enough in case I spilt something, or..you know," Candance explained, making it clear that she was happy with her choice.

"She is well prepared wouldn't you agree, Hermione?" Luna asked, although it was obvious that they both agreed.

Mrs Weasley nodded with deep consideration for the high commitment this young lady showed. "Indeed. Since you enjoy magical creatures, what do you feel about the Acromantula report in the Prophet yesterday?" She had asked so fleetingly and casually, that Candance worried herself.

"I- I didn't really get round to reading it, but I brought it with me..." she pulled it, less than gracefully from her cluttered bag and placed it down to see two guilty looking seventh years from her school looking around nervously. "I know them two. That Equiorious guy takes Newt level Magical Creatures..."

Hermione was disgusted with this article. "I hardly believe two seventh year boys would intentionally set an acromantula free. Besides, what is an acromantula doing being _trained_? This is an abuse of the large beast. Obviously they wanted to get rid of the trainer, yes, but they wouldn't try and hurt anyone."

"I agree," Candance added. "They do get into all sorts of trouble at school, but they don't do it evilly. They're just 'accidental mischief makers' I believe," she used her fingers to show this was a title only she had given them.

"I think it's dreadful that the Acromantula is probably in an unknown environment now." Luna sighed, her airy voice showing her dislike for it's mistreatment, also. "I think it is best to leave everyone involved here, be. The boys, the trainer and the townspeople have just misinterpreted a situation and we don't know their intent fully and personally, do we? Although it does not seem malicious, we may not knew. We'll have to put it to bed until the other information is released."

* * *

**Soooo?**

**If anyone is curious, I have planned nearly eight chapters now, where a couple of mentioned characters are being introduced and are interacting with other characters.**

**Next Chapter: We will see more of Isaac and what his parents decided to do with him, and some wizardy action. Plus, a certain group of beasts will make another appearance. **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review- they are very encouraging! :)**


End file.
